


Première virée

by yaourtalachantilly



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Français | French, Interceptor, Jim Goose - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaourtalachantilly/pseuds/yaourtalachantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max essaye l'Interceptor pour la première fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Première virée

**Author's Note:**

> Depuis Fury Road, je suis retombée dans ce vieux truc tout bizarre et cool plein de bagnoles et de types dérangés. Voici ma toute première fic sur Mad Max ! Elle est très courte, et pour l'instant très seule, mais j'espère qu'elle plaira :)   
> Bonne lecture !

Le Gorille attendait devant le Poste. Il faisait rugir sa moto, impatient, frappait le sol de ses bottes de cuir noir. Les roues crissaient sur le vieux goudron, éjectant de la poussière qui se collait au double pot d’échappement modifié. Il faudra le lustrer à nouveau pour qu’il brille sur la route. 

« Bordel de merde Max, grouille !» 

La voix nasillarde de la radio grésillait, lançait des ordres, balançait des infos sans discontinuer. Les flics ne l’entendaient presque plus à force. Un gang qui commençait à prendre de l’ampleur dans la zone était en train de piller une station essence. 

Dans le hangar du Poste, Max mit le contact. Il entendait les appels du Gorille, mais il prenait son temps, caressait le guidon et le levier de vitesses. Le nouvel engin rugit une fois, puis deux, puis trois fois. Puis il écrasa la pédale d’accélération. 

L’INTERCEPTOR s’élança hors du hangar, dans la cour, sur la route. Gorille regarda la voiture jaune et rouge s’éloigner pendant un instant. Elle semblait avoir faim, une envie dévorante d’avaler le bitume. Puis il accéléra à sa suite. Riant comme des dégénérés côte à côte, les deux amis partirent à l’assaut de la route, impatients de régler quelques comptes.


End file.
